


Learning To Be Parents

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: EyesOnMJS, Fluffy, M/M, Markjin, Parents!Au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Mark e Jinyoung se casaram há dois anos e com suas rotinas conturbadas por conta de seus trabalhos, principalmente a de Jinyoung, decidiram que não teriam filhos por algum tempo. O que o casal não esperava é que em uma madrugada um tanto fria para a primavera, um bebê fosse deixado em sua porta com um bilhete pedindo para que ficassem com a guarda da criança e o criassem bem.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	Learning To Be Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto EyesOnMJS.  
> Link do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eyesonjinson

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/learning-to-be-parents-16580815)

Mark e Jinyoung eram um casal tranquilo, não pensavam em filhos, nem nada do tipo, afinal ambos eram apaixonados por seus trabalhos. O jovem Park, de apenas 27 anos, se formou em medicina e se tornou parte do corpo clínico de um dos melhores hospitais de Seoul, sendo raras as noites que tinha em casa, já que os plantões eram frequentes. Já o jovem Tuan, de 29 anos, havia se tornado professor de inglês em uma escola particular renomada e não negava o fato de se sentir um pouco só quando Jinyoung tinha que passar as noites no hospital. Contudo, Mark se ocupava com jogos e correções de atividades de seus alunos, muitas vezes deixando para corrigir provas em casa com mais tranquilidade — achava a sala dos professores muito barulhenta e isso lhe tirava a concentração exigida na hora da correção.

Ambos haviam se casado há dois anos, em uma cerimônia simples no país natal do Tuan, apenas com a presença das famílias e de alguns amigos realmente muito próximos. Já haviam conversado sobre filhos, como qualquer casal e haviam chegado à conclusão de que não era hora para isso, já que o mais novo ficava mais no hospital do que em casa e provavelmente não participaria muito das primeiras fases de crescimento da criança. E Jinyoung sempre adorou crianças.

A madrugada estava fria, apesar de ser primavera e era uma das raras noites sem plantão de Jinyoung, fazendo com que o casal aproveitasse para dormirem agarradinhos após maratonarem Game of Thrones. Contudo, o sono leve de Jinyoung o fez sair da cama assim que ouviu a campainha ser tocada de modo insistente. Pensando ser algum tipo de emergência na vizinhança — ainda mais pelo horário — deixou o marido dormindo e vestiu um roupão preto, calçou as pantufas e desceu as escadas um pouco rápido.

Ficou confuso ao abrir a porta e não ver ninguém, se perguntando se fora algum tipo de trote feito pelas crianças da vizinhança. Mark sentiu frio ao sentir o calor do corpo do marido se afastar e despertou, se manteve deitado por um tempo, esperando que o mais novo retornasse logo ao conforto da cama. Contudo, ao notar a demora do marido, o Tuan se levantou, calçando suas pantufas e desceu as escadas atrás do amado, o encontrando na porta da frente parado.

O Park ficou levemente chocado ao notar o cesto deixado ali, naquele frio, com um bebê tão pequeno enrolado em uma cobertinha grossa e com um pequeno bilhete enroscado no material do cestinho. Instintivamente pegou o garotinho nos braços, que havia começado a chorar por conta do ar frio batendo em seu rostinho. Mark se assustou com o barulho do chorinho e observou seu marido ninar o bebê, logo notando o pequeno bilhete onde o garotinho estava anteriormente.

O americano pegou a carta, desenroscando-a do material da cesta e leu em voz alta para o marido.

“Senhores Park e Tuan, venho observando-os há algum tempo, desde que soube que daria a luz a esse menininho que eu espero estar em suas mãos. Eu não tenho condições financeiras para criá-lo e também não tenho uma saúde boa, inclusive acabei parando algumas vezes no plantão do Dr. Park por conta da minha situação. Notei que o doutor é uma boa pessoa e acidentalmente o ouvi conversando com outro médico sobre filhos e sobre o quanto gosta de crianças, foi por isso que passei a observá-los, me desculpem por isso. Kumpimook é só um bebê e, graças a Deus, completamente saudável, espero que vocês possam cuidar dele e dar a ele tudo o que eu não seria capaz de dar. Apenas peço para que o deixem saber que eu o amo muito e por isso escolhi tão cuidadosamente para quem deixá-lo, já que — infelizmente — eu não posso o fazer.  
Serei eternamente grata se cuidarem do meu pequeno.”

A carta não tinha assinatura, porém havia uma segunda folha com uma declaração de que a mãe abria mão da guarda da criança e a passava para nós. Jinyoung olhou para o marido sem saber como agir, queria muito ficar com o garotinho, porém sabia que quando haviam conversado sobre, haviam concordado que não era o momento.

⸺ Acho que teremos que ficar com ele então. ⸺ O americano sussurrou, fazendo um carinho nos fios negros e fininhos do bebê que agora ressonava tranquilo, agarrado ao roupão de Jinyoung.

O médico sorriu largo, queria poder gritar de alegria e pular no mais velho, porém o pequeno Kumpimook dormia tão gostoso que teve medo de acordá-lo com qualquer movimento.

Voltaram para o quarto, decididos a deixar o bebê dormir entre eles enquanto não tiverem tempo para comprar os móveis e montar o quarto dele.

Na manhã seguinte os rapazes notaram a completa mudança em suas rotinas, já que o Park acordou bem cedo e foi comprar algumas coisas necessárias para o bebê, como fraldas, mamadeira, chupeta, leite Nan, talcos e roupinhas, enquanto Mark observava o pequeno que havia dormido a noite toda agarrado a um deles, agora fazia questão de não soltar Mark ⸺ o impedindo até mesmo de sair da cama, já que não queria correr o risco de acordar o menino.

Jinyoung quase não conseguiu conter a histeria de fofura ao chegar em casa cheio das sacolas com fraldas e ver Mark descendo as escadas com o bebê nos braços, agarrado a ele e bem tranquilo.

⸺ Kumpimook é um nome muito difícil de falar, não acha? ⸺ O Tuan perguntou, havia passado horas lendo o nome do garoto e tentando pronunciar de modo que achasse menos estranho. ⸺ Podíamos colocar um apelido nele?

Jinyoung riu da dificuldade do marido, havia sentido a mesma dificuldade quando ligou para o melhor amigo advogado, Im Jaebum, e lhe explicou a situação. Jaebum havia rido por bastante tempo, se recusando a acreditar que o que estava acontecendo com o casamento do mais novo, porém se prontificou a resolver o problema sem cobrar nada ⸺ pensando justamente no preço do leite Nan e das fraldas, que provavelmente torrariam o salário do médico.

⸺ Acho que seria bom, assim, só o chamarmos pelo nome quando aprontasse algo. ⸺ O mais novo respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios. ⸺ Acho que alguém precisa trocar a fralda.

Alertou ao ver o bebê fazer uma careta e o cheiro de sua sujeira se espalhar. Mark pegou um pacote de fraldas das sacolas que Jinyoung havia trazido para casa e subiu em direção a suíte, planejando dar um banho quentinho antes de colocar a fralda limpa.

Kumpimook não era um neonato ⸺ devia ter uns 2 meses pelo menos ⸺ Jinyoung teve que estipular a idade do menino para poder comprar as coisas que eram necessárias para o bebê e mais tarde teria que deixar uma lista para Mark passar em uma loja de móveis e escolhê-los, já que estaria no hospital. E precisavam pensar em uma babá, provavelmente, já que muitas vezes Jinyoung trabalhava os três períodos e Mark passava a manhã e uma parte da tarde dando suas aulas. O Park não havia pensado em tudo que vinha em pacote com o bebê, tantas preocupações e gastos que não estavam nem um pouco no planejamento do casal ⸺ pelo menos, não naquele momento.

Foi durante o banho que o pequeno Mook, como Mark resolveu chamá-lo temporariamente, se mostrou um verdadeiro pestinha. Queria brincar com a água morna, jogando-a para todos os lados enquanto batia suas mãozinhas dentro da banheira enquanto era segurado por Mark. Consequentemente, o americano acabou molhado, assim como o chão do banheiro. Se perguntava como que uma criança tão pequena, nascida a pouco tempo, poderia fazer tanta bagunça em pouco tempo e esperava que Jinyoung não fosse brigar consigo por conta do chão molhado do banheiro.

Assim que terminou de dar banho no garotinho, o secou e viu Jinyoung o esperando no quarto, com um macacãozinho azul marinho em mãos. O coreano riu ao ver a situação do americano e pegou a criança de suas mãos.

⸺ Vá tomar um banho amor, eu coloco a fralda e a roupinha nele.

⸺ Não vai te atrasar? ⸺ O mais velho estava preocupado com os horários, afinal o trabalho do marido não permitia atrasos, e Mark estava de folga de qualquer forma.

⸺ Estou com bastante tempo, Markeu, fique tranquilo.

Jinyoung aproveitou que o marido havia voltado ao banheiro, para tirar as roupas molhadas e tomar um banho, para brincar com o pequeno bebê enquanto o vestia. Havia visto alguns vídeos no youtube sobre como colocar fraldas e também havia pedido socorro no kakao talk para algumas amigas suas que já tinham filhos, inclusive pediu ajuda para a cunhada, enquanto Mark estava dando banho em Kumpimook.

Mais tarde, enquanto estava no trabalho, Jaebum mandou uma mensagem avisando uma data para que ele e Mark fossem ao fórum, na vara da família, em uma audiência para apresentar a carta da mãe da criança e também darem seus depoimentos do que havia acontecido. O jovem médico esperava que desse tudo certo, já se sentia pai daquele garotinho de nome complicado e sabia que o marido também já estava apegado.

Era tarde quando chegou em casa do hospital, Mook já estava dormindo entre os travesseiros dos dois adultos e Mark o esperava na cozinha, visivelmente com sono.

⸺ Achei que estaria capotado junto com ele. ⸺ O mais novo disse após depositar um selinho em seus lábios.

⸺ Parece que ele só dorme, mas ele é bem agitado! ⸺ Mark murmurou. ⸺ É uma benção que ele não seja de chorar muito. Ele trincou a película do meu celular de tanto bate-lo no chão quando eu fui buscar leite para ele.

⸺ Pelo menos ela não quebrou. ⸺ Jinyoung tentou animar o mais velho, que apenas parecia cansado. ⸺ Vá dormir, meu bem, está brigando com o sono.

⸺ Mas eu queria esperar você, é o nosso primeiro filho e eu queria ficar acordado para compartilhar com você as aventuras do dia. ⸺ Mark completou com um bico. O Park não soube como reagir, o americano estava sendo tão fofo e sensível que tinha vontade de esmagá-lo em seus braços e enchê-lo de beijos por horas. ⸺ E eu terei que sair cedo amanhã por conta das aulas e você vai estar dormindo, então resolvi te esperar.

⸺ Eu amo você, mais do que tudo nessa vida! E amo ainda mais nosso bebê!

⸺ Bambam é nossa preciosidade mesmo.

⸺ Bambam?

⸺ É, achei um apelido bem apropriado para quem gosta de ficar batendo tudo no chão pelo menos duas vezes seguidas.

Os dois riram juntos e trocaram mais alguns carinhos antes de Jinyoung conseguir saber de cada detalhe do dia de seu filho e convencer o Mark que deveriam ir dormir, também informou ao mais velho sobre o que Jaebum havia dito sobre a guarda da criança e Mark desejou mais do que tudo, que o juiz não negasse isso a eles.

Foram três meses nessa rotina conturbada, Jinyoung havia descoberto a idade real do menino, Bambam tinha 3 meses quando foi deixado em sua porta, e Mark havia transformado o seu “escritório” ⸺ o quarto que ele usava para ficar corrigindo trabalhos e provas ⸺ no quarto do bebê, comprando móveis de cores neutras e claras. Como Jaebum havia dito, o casal foi com o bebê até o fórum e fizeram o procedimento padrão, o advogado apresentou ao juiz que a mãe biológica do bebê não tinha família no país ⸺ originária da Tailândia, e por isso a criança possui um nome tão difícil ⸺ e que havia falecido duas semanas depois de ter deixado Bambam com o casal. Jinyoung foi quem a recebeu no hospital e cuidou dela por horas, até que ela não resistisse mais. A mulher tinha aids e não tinha dinheiro para conseguir os medicamentos, vindo a falecer por conta de uma pneumonia. Claro que Mark concordou com o marido sobre fazerem um exame em Bambam para saber se era soro positivo a doença, afinal teriam que ter mais cuidado em relação a saúde do mesmo.

Bambam, por algum milagre, não tinha a doença, nem ao menos traços do vírus em seu organismo e o juiz não soube como não permitir que o casal ficasse com a criança, podia ver o quanto estavam cuidando bem do menino e o quanto já estavam apegados. Seria injusto tirar a criança de um local tão amoroso e destiná-lo a um orfanato.

Mark e Jinyoung estavam se sentindo completos ao saberem que, legalmente, ninguém tiraria Bambam deles. E Bambam se sentia feliz ali, sendo cuidado pelo casal e aprontando com eles na hora do banho.

Talvez o casal não tivesse ideia de quantos cabelos brancos ganhariam por conta do garotinho, mas sabiam que não seriam poucos.


End file.
